Beauty till the End
by HermionePeace
Summary: Based on me and my best friend, my she rest in peace. She lay in the bed, in acomma. Tears fell from Layla and Cariline's eyes as they watched her die. She was a walking goddess who didn't deserve t die so young.


**A/N I'm still really upset about Crissy's (aka HermionePeace) death. So I wrote this about what I (her best friend) did when I first walked into her house after we saw her die.**

**All the characters stand for people in Crissy's life they're name and who they're played by:**

**In Real Life- Charicter they stand for (What they were to her)**

**Josh- Warren Peace (secret crush, both ways; and a friend)**

**Amanda- Layla Williams (her girl friend)**

**Jerry- William Stronghold (guy friend)**

**Crissy- Christina James**

**Tally- Caroline James (Twin sister)**

**Johnny- Carter James (Little brother)**

**Charlie- Cody James (Littlest brother)**

**Jamie- Cordy James (Older and Oldest brother)**

**Stacy- Casey James (Little and Littlest sister, twin to Carter/Johnny)**

**Katie- Candy Jordans (Older and Oldest sister, has quads)**

**_Hannah- Carry Jordans_**

**_Annaka- Serena Jordans_**

**_Jonathon- Nick Jordans_**

**_Joey- Mathew Jordans_**

**Hannah- Itchy Martens (Crissy's other best friend that died of child abuse two years ago)**

**Peter- Edmund Jordans (Katie's husband)**

**Warren- Warden (My Son)**

**Beauty till the End**

I walked into the quiet house; Christina had always filled the place with laughter. I looked at the pink and tan bag lying on the front table, it didn't go there, but nobody dared move it. I started to cry at the picture next to the bag. It was of Carolina, Itchy, Warren, Will, Layla, and I. Christina was standing in front of us, her white blonde hair framed her beautiful face, and her red dress hugged her curves and fell to the floor, that was at her sweet sixteen party, which wasn't that long ago.

_Not long ago, Christina was sitting in a chair with Warden in her lap, and Carter, Casey, and Cody sitting on the floor. It was her grandmother's funeral. She sat there, sadly smiling at them as she told them a story._

"…_and Korrina raised her sword to kill the evil king, but she couldn't do it. She wasn't a killer. She put the sword back in its holder and walked away."_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?!' demanded her brother."_

"_If I am just, to savagely take his life… then I am no better then he. I wise man ounce said 'a queen's job is to save the innocent, non to punish the guilty'."_

But that felt so like another life time, even though it was only 3 months ago. It was back when everything was alright; back when Christina wasn't sick yet. She had always been so vibrant, wild, and full of life, and laughter. Then she'd gotten sick, we all took turns taking her to doctors appointments. I should have known then that something was wrong, because her beautiful green eyes were glassy, her creamy skin was pasty, and her hair lacked its usual shine.

Then before we knew what hit us, we're all in the hospital. Layla had taken Cody, Carter, Casey, and my son, Warden, down to the play area in the waiting room. Warren and Will were leaning against the wall drinking coffee, but Candy and Cordy were one of the hardest to watch. They were leaning against the wall looking so defeated. Candy didn't need this after she'd had quads not 3 months ago.

But nobody could look at Caroline, for it was a heart breaking sight. She sat at her sister's bed side, begging through her tears for Christina to wake.

Days turned to weeks, and Christina was still in a coma.

Everyone rejoiced on June 3rd 2008 when Christina opened her sapphire eyes. Everyone talked to her for hours. Nobody left her side without making sure that someone was with her. One thing confused me; she talked like she wasn't going to ever see us again. She wrote letters in a small journal. She gave it to me and said to read it if she died.

And she was right, our rejoice was short lived as June 5th 2008 came. She was laughing and smiling one minute, and the next she was laying on the bed, with doctors running around her. All I heard that day was the time of death... 10:35 am.

Warren wrapped his arms around me as tears fell form my eyes. My eyes drifted over to Carolina who had fallen onto her knees sobbing.

* * *

My mother thought it would help me if I went to what was left of the school year. But as I walked through the halls nobody talked to me. It was the smart thing to do; I am usually so in authority and control that people were scared of me, because I looked broken. I heard Layla say that my eyes looked haunted.

I sat on a chair in my living room; my head was leaning against the window. Tears slipped down my face as I looked out at the rain.

Finally there we all were, all who had been her friend were sitting in the basement. Christina had always brought us down here to cheer us up, exspshally when Hannah died.

_"Can we come over, tonight?" Christina asked as the three of us walked to school._

_"No!" Itchy said almost a little to forcefully. "I have an art class."_

_I looked at Christina, who just shuck her head._

Caroline looked even more broken then the rest of us. Her eyes were glossy, and she seemed to not see through her eyes, just stare off into space. She was trying to escape from the pain. For now I was to tired to make her deal with it, instead of running away.

I looked at Warren staring at a picture of the two of them. She was smiling up at the camera without a care in the world, her legs were around his waist and they were both wearing they're bathing suits.

"You know sometimes I wonder," came Layla's voice from the chair. "Did she only wake up to tell us good bye."

"She knew," Carolina said looking up, her face tear stained. "She knew she was going to die."

"She stopped fighting… because she wanted the pain to go away."

"She was a beauty till the end," Warren whispered, earning only nods from the rest of us.

"Time for lunch, you guys," Edmund called from the stairwell.

**A/N Well there you go. Watch the movie Fried Green Tomatoes and They same way everyone loved Ruth is the same way all of us, loved Crissy. And she looked as horrible as Ruth when she died did. In the movie when Ruth died of cancer. I have someones movie on my profile if you want to see what i mean. R/R**


End file.
